choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Renza Fierro
Renza, a character in the The Royal Masquerade series, is the lady of House Fierro and Hunter's twin sibling. She is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance No matter the appearance of King/Queen-Regent, Renza will have fair skin, brown eyes and brown hair done up in a intricate, twisted hairstyle, and it can be assumed they are fraternal twins. She wears an elaborate purple dress printed with gold flowers, an indicator of her family's wealth. She also wears a silver necklace inlaid with purple stones Personality Renza appears to be of high intelligence, wit, and cunning, as seen in her cutting remarks towards Cyrus Vescovi, even before he threatens your alliance. She is also jealous of her twin sibling - the Regent and the positions of power he/she is placed in. As she puts it, "hate can be as powerful as desire" and it appears it is hate that motivates her and her actions. Chapters [[:Category:The Royal Masquerade|'Series']]/[[The Royal Masquerade|'Book']]: The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 2: A Noble Effort * Chapter 3: Predator and Prey * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars * Chapter 5: Valor and Vanity * Chapter 6: Confessions * Chapter 7: Betrayal * Chapter 8: Sisters (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: A House Divided * Chapter 10: Wildfire * Chapter 11: Court of Whispers * Chapter 12: Lovestruck * Chapter 13: Love and Power * Chapter 14: Secrets (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: The Conclave * Chapter 16: Truth * Chapter 17: Unity Relationships Your Character In Chapter 2, when you first meet her, she helps Your Character by giving her advice about the nobles. From there, when you ally your House with House Fierro, she helps you try to attain a suitor from first House Beaumont then House Nevrakis to strengthen your alliance. In Chapter 6, after you become engaged to your Nevrakis suitor, she manipulates her twin into confessing his/her love for you thereby having their father strip her twin of his/her title. This angers you, but you find yourself unable to do anything about it. She confesses that she has poisoned you from your first meeting and if you don't help her secure the throne, she will let you die. You refuse her and she locks you away in a cabin aboard the Fierro yacht. In Chapter 7, unbeknownst to her, Vasco, Crown Shield, and her twin find you and you tell them everything that she confessed. After Vasco hides you in your own cabin, you hide yourself under your bed when she and Cyrus Vescovi enter. During their tryst, you get ahold of a vial of antidote that she hid on her body, drink a portion of it, and then escape from under their noses. You have the premium options to abscond with their clothes and their House charms to embarrass them. With Vasco, Crown Shield, and her twin, you escape the yacht and head home. In Chapter 8, the Regent tells you that he/she cannot arrest a noble without evidence and even though he/she believes you, it would be your word (and your House) against Renza and Cyrus. Deciding that putting in your bid for Queen is in the best interest of your House and Cordonia, you discover Renza has already sowed seeds between you and Zya, who she has blackmailed. Just as you destroy the blackmail, Renza's hired assassin commits arson on the Beltane Festival and the fires lay waste to many peasants' homes and businesses. In Chapter 10, you announce your bid for Queen to Renza and Cyrus's smirks, their laughter fading when the townspeople rejoice. The happiness doesn't last as you are pit against Renza in Theodosia's Court of Whispers and then Lovestruck games. Even when you win the games, Renza manipulates Theodosia into requesting a marriage alliance to secure her vote. You come to another agreement with Theodosia, and in Chapter 14, you turn your attention to finding out what sort of "guarantee" Cyrus has against Renza to protect himself. You discover it is Queen Kendra's will that bears Renza's seal as the Keeper of the Royal Archives. It names the Regent as her heir, which she wanted him to destroy but he kept instead. In Chapter 15, you and the other nobles vote at the Conclave, watching both Cyrus and Emery Beaumont change their votes to and fro. You bring up the will to Damon, not to push for the Regent to win the throne (as the will is nullified at the beginning of the vote) but to prove to Damon that Renza was not thinking about House Fierro. If she was, then the Regent would be king/queen and House Fierro would become the reigning monarchs. Because she wanted to destroy the will, she was not putting House Fierro first but her own self-interests and quest for power. After all is said and done, you win the votes at the Conclave but House Fierro does not support you. In Chapter 16, after you coronation, Renza and the assassin slip into your chambers. She stabs you in the chest with a dagger. King/Queen Regent She is King/Queen-Regent's twin sister. Even though she admits that The Regent has a better knack for politics and leadership, she simply does not care about the welfare of Cordonia. She wants the power and will not let her twin stand in her way. Percival Beaumont At a social function a long time ago, Percival taught Renza how to throw knives. Gallery Other Looks Renza - Full View.png|Full View Renza - Underwear.jpg|Underwear Miscellaneous Renza's corest.PNG|Red Corset TRM Fierro Sun Pendant.jpg|House Charm (in her possession if not stolen, Ch.7) Trm throwing knives.jpg|Throwing Knives at Nevrakis estate Trivia * In Chapter 3, she revealed that she doesn’t like being outdoors. Whenever she goes outdoors, she usually packs comforts like imported cotton pillows, umbrella and food to help her get through the trip. * Her crimes include blackmail, conspiracy, kidnapping, treason, and attempted murder. Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopaths Category:Deceased